To The Ones Who Didn't Bow
by gemillaheart
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Where Were We Again?

**To the Ones Who Didn't Bow… **

**CHAPTER 1: Where Were We Again?**

**Oh. My. God! It is FINALLY here! You guys are going to enjoy this! I already have some things brewing in the next chapter! Eek, I am so excited!**

**JANUARY 31, 2009… SATURDAY**

Has it been five months already? Wow, the time sure does fly by in the midst of all things Hollywood.

Who: Optional Rule and the Jonas Brothers

What: Pop Vs. Rock Tour

When: December 1, 2008- February 14, 2009

Where: all over the country

Why: 'cause we're awesome

"Carrie, we're gonna need more toothpaste!" Liz shouted from the bathroom.

I groaned sleepily from the lounge in front of the bedrooms on our tour bus. Ketchup snickered across from me on his laptop, probably updating our MySpace, and Casey didn't respond from her cell phone next to me. Texting Spencer whenever she could had been her motive for the past sixty-two days and it hadn't stopped. He was her boyfriend though so she was obliged to text and call him non-stop.

"Fine! Just add it to the list on the fridge!" I shouted back. It was my turn to shop for necessities soon. We each took turns picking up food, bathroom supplies, stuff like that, every week.

I bet you're wondering, "Ok, what the fuck?" But I do hope the youngsters are just puzzled. No swearing yet kiddies!

We, as in Casey, Ketchup, Liz, and I, have our own tour bus and crew that usually leaves before JB's crew after our set. JB's people follow us after the boys finish. So that means limited seeing boyfriend time. Liz and I only saw our hubbies, which Liz had taken to calling them, in passing. And even then it was short.

We just left four sold-out concerts at Madison Square Garden a couple hours ago. Our driver, Johnny, told us we were headed to another sold-out show in Lowell, Massachusetts at the Tsongas Arena which actually wasn't very far from New York. Well, yeah it is, but compared to the other distances we've had to travel' it's not a lot.

Ah, good ol' Tsongas. Optional Rule's first huge show. Jingle Ball baby. Sold-out. Six long hours and we had forty-five minutes of it.

Forty-five minutes was amazing for us considering we were new and Kiss hadn't even started to play our songs yet.

Pft, they were now. That For Me, our first single, was currently number five on the charts. A Little Bit Longer was number four, some rap song was three, ANOTHER Rihanna song was number two, and Goodbye by screeching cat herself, Miley, was number one. How could Kiss betray us like that?! Even with the naked pictures circulating the gossip portion of the world's mind, she still ends up at the top! She does not deserve it.

"Joey!" Liz screeched from the bunk area. The rest of us didn't do as much as flinch since that had become normal.

I glanced up from my spot on the sofa with Casey and saw Liz pull her curtain closed. Yep, Joe and Liz were officially an item. A secret, non-public item at that but still a happy item. Only family and close friends knew. We didn't want another Nick and Miley now did we?

3…2…1… "Why don't you say so? I think I'm caught in between. The nights and days fly by when I'm lost on the streets and my eyes, they despise you for who I am. Why don't you say so? Why don't you say so?"

I smiled apologetically at Ketchup who shrugged, the only one to notice my cell phone ringing, and answered my phone.

"Hey Kev. How was the crowd on your end?" I greeted and followed Liz, collapsing on my bottom bunk beneath her. I would fall off in my sleep if I slept on top.

"Hello love of my life," I smiled at his new nickname for me. He had only been using it for a couple days now. "Crowd was amazing as usual. I still can't get over the fact that every show we have played at has been sold out. Including the lawn seats and really expensive VIP seats! Amazing!" he exclaimed. I smiled at his fast-paced talking. Most likely still pumped from the concert. He always called me after he got out of the concert.

"Ha! Kevin you're just going to have to realize that you're awesome! I counted at least twenty, 'I love you Kevin!' signs today!" I replied with the same tone. Everytime he called, I got like this. Or returned back to my hyper mode left over from the concert.

It was true though, Kevin's popularity had been going up lately as more fans realized his importance and sexiness. Ha. I've always noticed. Though it did mean more jealous glares for me, I was happy they were beginning to understand.

"I really miss you Carrie. I haven't seen you in days. And when I have it has either been in passing or on stage and that doesn't count," Kevin complained sadly. He was right again. Our busy conflicting schedules prevented us from seeing each other. It was horrible.

"I know but I think we have a week after tomorrows concert in Lowell until we leave for Philadelphia. We'll have a couple days together," I said relieved and happy. I actually just remembered that small, but in actuality, very large, detail.

"That's great! We are going home for those few days. I'm making you," I giggled at his joking tone. "I swear, if I play one more note, my fingers will have to get amputated. They're actually still numb right now."

"Oh jeez Kev. Put some ice on them then. Or ask Denise because she's a woman and she'll know what to do," I said with a grimace at Kevin's situation. I wanted to be with him.

"I already asked mom and I have ice wrapped around my hands right now. Nick, Garbo, and JT too. Jack has his hands wrapped from his drumsticks cutting into his hands. Joe is getting a leg massage on his leg from landing on it wrong and Ryan is getting a neck massage for bending over the keyboard so long. We're in pretty bad shape actually," he said tiredly.

Now, don't get me wrong. Kevin's a very strong guy. He has to be for his brothers. But even he gets tired and stressed sometimes. He knows he can talk to me about it.

I winced at how much pain the band must be going through. The two full years of touring , with minimal breaks, was finally starting to show physically.

"Kev," I said sighing tiredly as well. "You should get some sleep. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow," I heard him sigh, exhausted as well.

"I guess," I could see the frown on his face. "I just don't like how we're even too tired to talk to each other. It's frustrating," he said with a tired edge.

"I know Kev. Only fourteen days left though. Then we can live life as the cutest young couple out there," I said trying to raise the atmosphere. My wish was granted for Kevin gave a laugh and replied,

"We will rule the Hollywood couples!" he exclaimed. I could almost see his arm pumping in the air. I giggled and said,

"Of course. Now get to bed young man!" I scolded with a smile.

"Um, Carrie? I'm older than you. And I'm an adult. I can go to bed whenever I want to!" he exclaimed but his exhaustion gave him away as he yawned over the phone.

"Yeah ok Kev. You're going to bed now," I said sternly.

"Fine mother. Goodnight Carrie," he said defeated. I chuckled and replied,

"Goodnight Kev. Love you."

"I'll always love you," he said with a sudden sincerity that it almost made me drop my phone. I smiled at his words though.

"I know Kevin. Bye."

"Bye Carrie." I waited for a click before hanging up as well.

As I laid in bed, I recalled the conversation I had with Pete this afternoon. Our faithful, awesome tour manager tried to check up on us everyday.

"Hey Pete," I greeted.

"Hey Carrie. I have some news for you." He sounded like a little kid who found his parents going at it. Crude but true.

"Oh, what?" I asked curiously.

"We just finished putting "The Task At Hand" together. We're thinking it's going to be released around February thirteenth. It's an awesome debut album Kid. I'm expecting great things from this," he replied proudly.

"Sweet! I'll make sure to tell the guys," I had told them right after I hung up. We told the fans at the concert too.

"Good. How's the video log coming?" he asked.

"Really well. We finished episode five this morning. I got a prank call from William and Adam yesterday. Something about kidnapping Ketchup and holding him as ransom or something," I said with a roll of my eyes. Pete laughed on the other end.

"Cool. I'll try to arrange it," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey, how's Jasper? I miss my little ball of fur!" I asked excitedly. Jasper was my husky puppy Kevin got me for Christmas. The MCR boys were taking care of him for me. Yes, I named him after my favorite vampire. Live with it.

"Hyper and teething. He really is your puppy," Pete replied. "Ray told me Frank put him in time out yesterday for making Gerard bleed. He said it was hilarious," I laughed affectionately for my puppy.

"How are they?" I asked, concerned. Ashley had pretty much gone insane when she found out about Gerard and Frank. She did absolutely everything to make them incredibly miserable. She ratted them out to the press first and then spread rumors about the relationship. She continued by stalking them in her car so much that they finally got a restraining order against her. The last I hear about her, she was sending them threatening emails and letters.

"As disgustingly in love as two guys can get. They're still not fazed about what people think. Though Gerard seems to be getting a little annoyed at the press. What can you expect though? A rumor started by them actually came true. It's a dream come true for them."

"That's true. Tell everyone we send our love-in Ketchup's case, a man hug- because I have to go to sound check now," Pete laughed and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

I sighed tiredly again knowing quite well I wouldn't be able to fall asleep till at least twelve even though I was exhausted beyond measure. I guess it was one of those tour things.

I heard Casey and Ketchup climb into their designated bunks; Casey on bottom across from me and Ketchup on top across from Liz.

I knew for a fact that Casey would text Spencer for another hour tops, Liz would be heard playing her iPod to help her fall asleep, and Ketchup would softly play his acoustic. We all would eventually listen in and let Ketchup's soft playing to lull us to sleep. I would go first, followed by Casey, then Liz, and finally Ketchup.

No one would admit it because we were too stubborn, but Ketchup had become our rock. He had the most stage presence and experience so he would get the crowd riled up for us. He listened to all our problems- missing our boyfriends or just plain homesick- he would listen quietly and then comfort us as that was the only thing he could usually do. He would make us laugh in difficult or awkward situations. He would cover OUR questions when they were too difficult or personal to answer in interviews. He could make food out of anything. He was our pillow. He was our blanket. He was there for us when no one else could be. He put us to sleep after hard days like today. He was a great friend.

And yes ladies, after all those perfect traits and talents I just listed, he was still single. Happily at that. He always declined the girls that practically threw themselves at him politely. That boy was every girls dream but I could only see him as a friend. Maybe even a brother. Another one, I know.

Speaking of single men, Nick was still very much single. But, as he told his friends, family, and the media, he had stopped looking for awhile. He just wanted to focus on his music for now. He wasn't happy about it, but he managed to forget about her almost all the time. Nick had a hard time getting over girls.

I sighed at my melancholy thoughts and allowed Ketchup's soft guitar playing to put me to sleep once again.

**END OF JANUARY 31, 2009… SATURDAY**

**Loved it? Hated it? I don't care! Woot, woot! **


	2. Because of Conflicting Schedules

**To the Ones Who Didn't Bow…**

**Chapter 2: Because of Conflicting Schedules **

**Oh em gee! Second chapter! I'm in a hyper mood! So sorry. **

**Recap:**

**I sighed at my melancholy thoughts and allowed Ketchup's soft guitar playing to put me to sleep once again. **

**START OF FEBRUARY 1, 2009… SUNDAY **

"Yo! Get your ass outta bed! Ryan says we have to be ready for an interview in an hour! Meet us at the bus!" Ketchup yelled through my bedroom door. I immediately threw the covers off my bed and ran to my shower, jumping in quickly after I had thrown my clothes off my body.

Ryan was our tour manager who spent the day arguing over the phone trying to get us interviews and photoshoots to promote our band. From the times I've actually spoken to him without his cell phone attached to his ear, I learned that he's actually a pretty decent guy but with too much stress.

We woke up in the middle of the night last night to drag ourselves and our suitcases into the hotel we'd be staying at for the day. We would leave for LA tonight so there was no need to pack now. I heard the guys come in after us an hour later. I couldn't remember anything else after that because I had fallen asleep, duh.

An hour may seem like enough time, but getting yourself to look presentable, eating enough food to last till lunch, and driving there, it really wasn't.

I took a quick five minute shower and jumped back out again, still half asleep. They say showers help to wake you up. No, not really. I wonder everyday how I manage to take such a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked quickly out of the bathroom and over to my suitcase. I threw some clothes that matched and went together nicely on my bed. After toweling myself off, I threw the clothes on and sat myself at a mirror, taking out my straightener that did its job with your hair still wet. With my hair so long, I really didn't have enough time to flatten my hair completely. I did manage it to stay in small waves though, silently giving thanks to God that my hair wouldn't my frizzy today. Sometimes, it's unmanageable like that. I put on some basic makeup after. I grabbed my phone seeing I had one missed call from Demi. Figuring I'd call her back later, I walked out my room after grabbing my card key from one of the fancy tables in my room.

Outside, people were rushing back and forth in the hallway. This is why we get a whole floor to ourselves. Two doors over, Casey walked out of her room looking as perky as ever. She seemed to be able to do that everyday. She didn't even need coffee. I waved her over and we walked to the elevator together.

"Morning chickie. What are we doing today?" she asked me happily.

"Morning Case and you ask me that everyday. You know Ketchup is the only one who knows these things," I replied with a groan. I rubbed my eyes and yawned while managing to press the down button on the elevator. I know, I have skills.

In a desperate attempt at morning conversation, and I knew the only thing I would barely have to pay attention to, I asked how Spencer was doing. Her eyes lit up and she bounded into the elevator, taking off on how awesome he was. I rolled my eyes and, with a smile, stepped in after her. Still babbling, she pressed the lobby button and we began our descent.

I made the appropriate noises of affirmation. You know: the nod occasionally, the gasp at shocking parts, laughing at funny moments. Stuff like that.

The elevator gave a little "ding" as we reached our destination and we stepped off. We walked out of the hotel quickly and made our way to our bodyguard Steve who was standing outside one of those hybrid SUVs. I'm not a car person so I wouldn't know what kind it was. He opened the door for us and Casey and I clambered in. Ketchup and Liz were already there and were eating breakfast the hotel had apparently offered us. He shut the door behind us and we were off to interview number one.

"Morning ladies. The hotel provided us with some breakfast so eat up," Ketchup instructed and greeted at the same time. He didn't need to tell us twice as I grabbed a fruit cup and an already cream cheesed bagel. As we all ate, Ketchup filled us in to what we were doing. Ketchup was like the messenger. Ryan told him who told us. Pretty simple actually.

"Alright, we're on our way to a local radio station for a small interview at ten and then a private acoustic set around ten thirty," noticing the tired looks on mine and Liz's faces he added with a smile, "They're won't be many people there so no pressure." I let a small relived look cross my face, as did Liz. Satisfied, he went on, "Steve already packed our instruments so we're all set there. Then we're off to the Lowell Sun. They want some pictures for their newspaper. It's just a newspaper so the pictures won't be too restricted. That should be done around twelve, twelve thirty. We can go back to the hotel for some rest but then we have to go back to the venue around three for rehearsals, sound check, the norm. Any questions?" Ketchup asked after filling us in. Liz raised her hand tiredly and looked pointedly at Ketchup. He chuckled, pointed at Liz, and said,

"Yes… Liz."

"Can you FLY?!" she exclaimed. That earned a well needed laugh from us all.

When we arrived at the radio station, we were swarmed by fans. I managed to sign every poster shoved in my face with my signature blue sharpie. When we got inside, we had to wait for a half hour before the interview actually started. Fine with us because we were still eating. When they invited us in, we were asked the basic questions: how'd the band get started, who created the name, favorite colors, foods, places to go, what we thought of the fans, the tour, family, friends, and then the dreaded question: love.

Why it was always asked last, I have NO idea, but it sucked anyway.

"So Carrie, how are you and Kevin?" the host, Patrick, asked me with a smile. He actually wasn't that bad. We've found that smaller town hosts were nicer than the larger cities.

"We're great. Though we don't get to see each other as much as we'd like to because of our conflicting schedules, we call and text everyday so it's all good," I said with a reassuring nod and smile.

"And the age difference still doesn't bother you? I know a lot of people who don't approve of the relationship," he pressed.

"In my opinion, age is nothing but a number. Of course there is a line. I mean, I wouldn't date someone ten years older than me," I replied.

"Speaking of relationships people don't approve of, what about Gerard and Frank?" Ok, screw small-town, nice guys. Patrick was really starting it push it. Of course I didn't let it show, that wouldn't be smart.

"From what we last heard from a couple days ago, Gerard and Frank are still going strong," Ketchup answered for me, knowing I would probably loose my cool no matter how hard I tried.

That pretty much ended the interview for me. Liz, Casey, and Ketchup each got their turn on the love question. They all answered the question with "we're all single". Liz and Casey didn't want anyone to know about Spencer and Joe. Ketchup was the only one telling the truth.

The performance was great though. The few people they let in were calm and collected. Didn't scream excessively. It was nice for a change.

The Lowell Sun photoshoot, if it's even appropriate to call it that because they only took maybe four or five pictures, was nice. It was a nice little building for a popular newspaper in this part of the east coast. The people there were patient with us and didn't rush us at all. They actually took a picture of us in a dog pile. I ended up on top again. Told you I would never end up on the bottom again.

When we got back to the hotel, we immediately went to our rooms to freshen up and put on our concert outfits. We packed our stuff and lugged it all into Ketchup's room. We ended up staying there until it was time for us to leave.

We ordered room service and ate together for lunch and ended up sprawled out on his king sized bed, drifting in an out of sleep at the end. We really hadn't planned on doing much. Just resting and sleeping until we had to leave for the venue. We tried to rest us much as we could. We had gotten super close so this wasn't weird for us. Sometimes they would find us asleep on the same bed.

I had fallen asleep for a good hour and a half when a knock on the door woke us up. We all groaned and turned away from the noise.

"I got it," Ketchup said after the second knock was heard. He got up slowly and stretched before walking over to the door. It was opened to reveal Steve who smiled slightly at us sprawled on the bed.

"Time to go?" Casey grumbled beside me.

"Time to go Casey," Steve said in an apologetic tone. We all groaned and slipped off the bed one by one.

"Come on guys! Last one and then we get a week off!" Ketchup said, trying to pump us up.

"He's right. Then we get to see everyone again," I said with a smile. Everyone nodded and agreed with me as we grabbed our bags and made our way down to the elevator, and out to our awaiting tour bus that would bring us to Tsongas.

Screams immediately met our ears as we stepped off our bus. The early risers rushed the chain-link fence that thankfully separated the bus lot from the public area of the venue. We all waved to the crowd with grateful smiles as Steve ushered us into an "Authorized Personal Only" door.

We were locked in our dressing room until three o'clock for our sound check. It was all going smoothly until a rundown of La La Lie. We were right in the middle of the song when one of my strings on my bass snapped, ricocheting off my left hand.

"Shit!" I swore angrily, clutching my now bleeding hand. My swearing reached the microphone in front of me, making everyone stop what they were doing. Once they saw my crumpled heap on the ground, clutching my hand, they all rushed toward me. Someone removed my bass from my body. I scrunched up my face in pain as my hand started to shake from blood loss.

The string has cut not too deep but it still hurt like hell. Well it was an extremely tight string that just so happened to be worn. It was my fault that I hadn't changed them in awhile. It would need stitches.

"Oh my God," Liz said, turning away. She was a little revolted by blood and I knew that. I saw her run backstage. I wasn't insulted. I would too.

Ketchup took one look at my hand before whipping out his phone and dialing 911 I presume. He only dialed three numbers and unless he dialed 411…

"Damn, this really hurts," I mumbled as Casey wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"It's gonna be okay chickie. I know you'll want to continue without us, no matter how much we protest. We'll get Garbo to play for us tonight," she said smiling at me. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Case. You're awesome."

"I know," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but then they tightened and I flinched as another wave of pain ran up my arm. Someone handed me a piece of cloth and I took it with my good hand, wrapping it quickly around my injured hand. I hissed at the cloth fibers touched the inside of the cut. Casey tightened her hold around me. I smiled gratefully up at her.

"They'll be here soon Kid," Ketchup said as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Come on, let's get you to the dressing room. I told them to go there," he said. Them meaning the paramedics. Casey and 

Ketchup both helped me up because my hands were still clutching each other and I had no leverage to lift myself off the floor of the stage.

The adults we passed gave me sympathetic looks. Apparently word spreads fast. We all walked in silence to our dressing room.

"I'm really sorry guys. This totally sucks," I said sadly.

"Yeah it does suck, but things happen," Casey said, being as blunt as ever. Ketchup slapped her playfully on the head.

"What Case means is that it's okay. Unless you did this purposely, which I highly doubt you did, it's not your fault. Like Case said, we'll get Garbo to play for us," Ketchup said with a reassuring smile. I smiled a strained smile right back. To let him know I appreciated his words, even though I was in an incredible amount of pain.

I was led right to a couch when we stepped into our dressing room. Ten minutes later, the paramedics came rushing in and took me from my friends, strapping me to a stretcher that really didn't help my situation. Only Steve was to accompany me to the hospital. No one else could come because of conflicting schedules. I would be pretty much surrounded by strangers.

As the ambulance ran along the road, hitting every pot hole imaginable, I came to a revelation. If everyone in the venue knew about my accident, even word had reached to the fans because they crowded the ambulance, then why hadn't the most important people in my life come to comfort me?

**Yes! Why didn't Mr. Prefect Boyfriend and his affiliates come to console her? I don't know! Well, I do, but I'm not telling you! Oh, and you guys should check out William Beckett's blog. He's awesome. His music is awesome. He is an inspiration.**


	3. James is NOT A Nice Guy

**To the Ones Who Didn't Bow…**

**Chapter 3: James is NOT a Nice Guy**

**Recap: **

**As the ambulance ran along the road, hitting every pot hole imaginable, I came to a revelation. If everyone in the venue knew about my accident, even word had reached to the fans because they crowded the ambulance, then why hadn't the most important people in my life come to comfort me? **

**Someone's POV**

I saw that guitarist Liz, from my boys' opening act Optional Rule, run past me. She stopped and turned quickly.

"Hey James, Carrie just got really hurt. Do you think you can get the guys for me? Tell them to go to the dressing room? I don't think I can… last much longer if you know what I mean," she said with a small smile. She did look really sick.

I gave her a wide, fake smile and replied,

"Of course!"

She smile gratefully at me and ran towards the bathrooms. Poor girl, I really did feel bad for her.

Of course I wasn't going to tell them. I hated that they were dating, as did the rest of us. She gave a horrible image to Disney.

I rolled my eyes and flipped open my phone to call a magazine. Boy did I have a story for them.

**Carrie's POV**

Have I ever mentioned that hospitals are hell? People are dying EVRYWHERE. Quite sad really.

I was in their for a short amount of time seeing that they were being rushed by Steve. Apparently I had a meet and greet to get to at five.

The doctors stitched me up and said I couldn't play for a week. Well that was lucky since I wouldn't need to play for a week, besides tonight. No strenuous activity. You can't get the stitches wet so they gave me this plastic glove thing to wear while I showered and such. It sucked. They also told me, as an afterthought, that I might get a scar from this. Yay, battle scars. Remember when I forgot to replace my strings so one of them snapped and cut my hand; and my boyfriend never showed up to see if I was alright like the caring person he is? I obviously, wasn't in a very good mood after that.

The only thing majorly good coming from this was that I was right handed and my left hand has the stitches.

"Alright, you're good to go Ms. Way. Just don't stress your left hand too much ok?" the doctor said with a kind smile. I smiled thankfully back up at him.

"No biggie doc. Thank you for stitching me up."

"No problem. Have a nice day!" he called as Steve dragged me gently out the hospital front doors.

"You too!" I cried back.

"Come on Carrie. We're going to be late now," Steve ushered quietly. I nodded and got into the car parked outside the building.

Steve explained everything to me, the things I missed that is, on the way back. The boys and us were having a combined meet and greet because I was late. It was going to start once I got there.

"Oh my God. It's Carrie Way!"

"What happened to her hand?"

"Is that why she's late?"

Those were the many responses I got when I got into the room where the meet and greet would be held.

I was swiftly attacked by a warm hug.

"Liz told me what happened. I am so sorry I wasn't there. She told James to tell us that you were hurt but he never passed on the message," Kevin mumbled into my hair.

"You're forgiven. It would have helped if you were there but it's ok. It's over now," I mumbled back into his shoulder.

"Well look who decided to join us," Joe teased next to Liz once I had pulled away and the fans started to pour in. I moved into my spot between Ketchup and Casey. We all subtly rolled our eyes as an over obnoxious Joe fan laughed loudly and said,

"Oh my gosh Joe! You're so funny!"

"Heh, thanks," Joe replied with hidden laughter concealed in his smile.

Maybe thirty minutes later, the crowd had died down a little, but still enough fans for us to be squished with hugs.

The next people to come up to us were two girls. They weren't uber obsessive like the majority of the crowd, but were still shocked into silence when they came up to us.

One of them, who looked about my age, kept sneaking glances at Nick. The poor boy was oblivious. She had bright red hair and startling blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and the way she was dressed suggested she just came from a soccer practice.

The other girl, who held herself with more confidence than her friend, was giving each of us a friendly smile. I saw her glance at Kevin and I, who's hands were now intertwined, and watched as her eyes softened. Ah, it was always really awesome to meet a fan who supported our relationship. She was a blonde with light brown eyes. She had on some dark washed skinny jeans and one of our band shirts. In her hand, she held what looked like a gossip magazine.

In what only consisted of a couple seconds of silence, Casey, who was first in our long line, spoke up.

"Hi!"

Apparently that was all that needed to be said because the quiet, sporty girl spoke up,

"Hi! I'm Chelsea and this is my friend Anna who so graciously decided to call me during my soccer practice to tell me she had an extra ticket because her cousin bailed on her last minute. We love both of your music. Yeah, I kinda ramble when I'm nervous so sorry about that. I'm just gonna stop talking now," she said adamantly and in all one breath. She blushed when she realized she was talking too much. We all chuckled and Joe nudged Nick who looked at him confused. Joe rolled his eyes in Chelsea's direction. Silly, unaware boy.

"Yeah, this is our first huge concert. And since you both are playing, it's gonna be awesome," the girl called Anna remarked. We all smiled at the praise.

"Thank you so much," Kevin thanked.

"Yeah, what Kevin said. That means a lot to us. Especially us. Mostly us. Forget them," Ketchup said nodding to the guys who got fake, offended looks on their faces. The two girls giggled. "We, as in Carrie, Casey, Liz, and I, don't hear that a lot," Ketchup said jokingly. His tone also held sincerity.

Anna and Chelsea nodded and smiled.

"Do you have anything you'd like us to sign?" Joe asked. Both girls exchanged looks and it was Anna who spoke.

"Not really. I did have a poster of both your bands but I think some girl stole it," she shrugged her shoulders. "The only thing we have is this," she said, holding up the tabloid. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to sign something that bashes you guys." My eyes caught a familiar picture on the cover.

"Whoa, can I see that for a minute?" I asked Anna with slightly wide eyes. She shrugged again and said in response,

"Sure, but these things are junk. I just picked it up to give me something to laugh at."

She handed the gossip magazine over and I saw the lead story on the cover. Everyone crowded around me and Nick gasped beside me.

"Well, well Miss Miley. Getting arrested for DUI are we? Who said she could drive in the first place?" I said. Casey snorted and replied,

"Her father apparently." She pointed to another headline that read: "Her father gave Miley her license?!"

"Ah."

The meet and greet ended ten minutes later. Chelsea and Anna left with their gossip magazine with signatures all over Miley's face. We all thought it was appropriate.

They locked us in our dressing rooms for lockdown for twenty minutes. Everyone and Garbo, taking my place, went on and did our usual stuff. Sang all our songs and did one cover. We changed the cover up every night. Today they did Whoa Oh! by Forever the Sickest Kids. I watched from the wings. They got off after our hour of performing and they went into a half hour intermission while the stage hands set up the boys' stage set.

During Video Girl, I came out and did the little valley girl voice. The crowd loved it and Kevin was smiling like an idiot the whole duration of the song.

In the middle of their set, we were all invited on stage.

"Hello again everyone!" Ketchup shouted into his mic. I walked over to Kevin's side and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me, kissed my temple before grabbing my hand. The crowd cooed at our actions.

"Well besides Kevin and Carrie stealing the spot light…" The crowd laughed as the stage went dark and a single beam fell on Kevin and me briefly before lighting up the whole stage again. "I think it's time for another cover song don't you think Joe?" Liz asked over the prospect of that. Joe smiled and nodded at her.

"I do believe you're right. How many of you love our cover of Hello Goodbye?" Que deafening screams. We all laughed a little bit at their enthusiasm. I saw Chelsea and Anna making gestures with their hands for us to hurry up. Nick chuckled at them. "Well," Kevin exclaimed leaning into the crowd for dramatic effect. "Lowell, Massachusetts get your cameras out because we're gonna do a new cover song and you'll be on TV!" If it was possible, the whole stadium screamed even louder. I could feel the stage start to shake.

"But…" Casey started. The crowd quieted down and turned their attention to the drummer. "This song only requires the special talents of Jack Lawless on drums, Ryan Liestman on keyboard, and Joe and Liz with their wonderful vocals!" the crowd still screamed, but it was obvious that they were confused.

"I can tell you're a little confused so we'll just show you," Joe said to the audience.

Kevin, Casey, Nick, John Taylor, Garbo, and I all ran backstage, but stood in the openings to watch.

"This is going to be so cool," John Taylor exclaimed excitedly.

"I know man. Let's just hope that fans will back us up," Nick replied.

"True. I have no doubt in my mind that they won't Nick. Though the parents might be a little itchy about it," I reassured.

"Don't worry about it Nick-o." Kevin ruffled his curls affectionately. "Who cares what the haters think anyway?" Nick smiled and batted Kevin's hands away from his hair.

"Don't touch my hair man. Not cool," he replied with a laughing smile.

"Shush! They're starting!" Casey scolded. I rolled my eyes but turned them to Joe and Liz standing stock-still on the top of the stairs.

Ryan and Jack started the music. The first few notes was all it took have the crowd screaming eagerly; jumping up and down like banshees. I even squealed excitedly. Kevin chuckled behind me and wrapped his arms around my form.

Though none of the musicians on stage did the rapping in the beginning, the crowd really didn't seem to care. Throughout the whole forty-five seconds of introduction, the people in the crowd were screaming and jumping up and down continuously. Chelsea and Anna, I saw, were looking at them like they were crazy. We probably were.

Liz was the first to sing.

"_Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll"_

Oh yeah baby. 4 Minutes by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. Yeah, we were probably going to get yelled at for our choice of song. Well JB will. I don't think Pete cares all that much. JB is under management who had an audience of small children. Eh, they're gonna have to learn someday.

They started to dance around the stage. Oh yeah, Joe had his superman cape on so that made the song even more awesome. And about the dancing thing: it was more like prancing and jumping around each other.

As the crowd continued to scream bloody, excited murder, I leaned into Kevin's arms that had wrapped around me sometime during the beginning. He responded by kissing the top of my hair.

"This is so going to go on YouTube," I spoke up happily.

"That may be true but James won't be very happy about this," Nick replied to no-one in particular.

"Who is James anyway? I already don't like him," Ketchup said.

"The guy who owns us and our contract for Disney," Kevin said bitterly.

"Not a very nice guy," John Taylor said. Garbo nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess, he's the one who said you couldn't record Move On 'cause it was too mean?" Casey asked.

Kevin nodded. "Among other things. He's the one who has been making us tour non-stop. Makes us dress certain ways. Hang out with certain people. He wasn't happy with us even touring with you guys but I guess Pete persuaded him," Kevin shrugged. "But he does own us and we need a guy who knows the business and he definitely knows his stuff."

"Well that's stupid," I exclaimed bluntly and wrinkled my nose. I had just recently picked up the annoying habit from somewhere. Not sure who.

Kevin squeezed his arms around me tighter. "That's the business sometimes love. I just hope you don't get pulled too far in."

"Eh, I won't. Don't worry," I replied nonchalantly. I turned around and gave him a kiss. That ended the conversation.

Toward the end of the song I glanced around me. My friends were all smiles and Casey was bobbing her head to the music. My eyes landed on Garbo.

I couldn't exactly place what, but he seemed different from the others. I noticed with curiosity, that I had lied to myself. Not everyone was all smiles. Garbo was all teeth clenched, hands white-knuckled, and his whole body posture resembled a pissed off cat with its hackles raised. His eyes were glaring at a solitary figure on stage. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on a smiling Joe holding Liz's hand up and bringing it down in a bow. Was Garbo jealous of Joe? Did Garbo like Liz?

Oh come on! Enough with the drama all ready!

I kept quiet and hoped I was wrong about my assumptions.

30 Minutes Later…

We were all heading home on our buses. Well, actually to Boston so we could take a plane back home for our week break. Home, back in LA.

**END OF FEBRUARY 1, 2009… SUNDAY**

**Le gasp! Garbo likes Liz? Carrie hurt her hand? They're going home? What will happen! I know but I'm not telling you! What's with all the exclamation points?!**


	4. OMFG

**To The Ones Who Didn't Bow…**

**Please, please, please. Don't kill me. If you did, I wouldn't be able to finish this. That would suck. **

**Chapter 4: O.M.F.G. **

**Recap:**

**We were all heading home on our buses. Well, actually to Boston so we could take a plane back home for our week break. Home, back in LA. **

**START OF FEBRUARY 2, 2009… MONDAY**

"Carrie, time to wake up love. We're home," someone spoke softly in my ear. I recognized it as Kevin's and felt him kiss my forehead. My eyes slowly fluttered open to see Kevin's smiling face down at me. I yawned widely and arched my back as I stretched, hearing a few satisfying cracks. I laughed at Kevin's expression and got up, as was everyone else, and grabbed my carry-on.

The jet had landed in LAX probably not too long ago because I was just woken up by Kevin. We had been called a little after the concert to be told we both had meetings with Disney. Separate meetings. Weird. Not for Joe, Kevin, and Nick, but for us. What did Disney want with a Decaydence band? Disney hates Decaydence.

"Good morning Kevin how are you this," I looked out the now stationary jet window to see it pouring sheets of rain. "miserable day?" I asked cheerfully, following my band out the door of the jet and onto the stairs leading down from it. He laughed and replied,

"Better now that you're awake." I smiled and we both met in the middle for a kiss. Once we pulled away, Kevin grabbed my hand and led me out the jet's door.

We were handed an opened umbrella before we stepped out. Kevin held it above us and we walked together towards the car waiting for us.

We were on the road talking for a couple of minutes before I voiced what had been on my mind,

"Funny. I wonder what Disney wants with us. I mean, last time I checked they hated our label."

"Yeah…" replied Liz. She got a wide eyed look and gasped. She turned to Joe and said, "What if they found out about you and me?"

Joe smiled and leaned in to Liz. He whispered something in her ear that made her smile and giggle. He must have reassured her because they entwined hands after that.

Nick noticed and crossed his arms with a grimace. "Man, I feel like a fifth wheel," he said. I laughed softly and leaned into Kevin.

"Don't worry Nick. You'll get someone eventually. The ladies love you. Can't escape the ladies," Ketchup said with a smile. Nick rolled his eyes and smirked.

"What about you then? The girls really can't keep their hands off you at concerts. You don't seem to mind," Nick jibed. He added as an afterthought after Ketchup's equal eye roll, "I wouldn't mind either but I have a pure rep to protect..."

"Nicholas!" Kevin scolded. Casey pulled her iPod headphones out of her ears when Kevin's voice overrode her volume and Joe and Liz snapped out of their whispers and turned their eyes to the scene. Nick winced at the full name and I chuckled at Kevin's overprotective nature over his brothers.

"Dude, don't call my Nicholas. Only my mother is allowed to call me that. It's Nick to you, Paul," Nick sneered. I glanced worriedly at Nick and asked,

"Is everything alright Nick?"

"Everything is wonderful Carrie. Can't you see that?" Nick replied with a sarcastic eye roll.

My caring nature turned into a bitch. I opened my mouth to retaliate when Kevin interrupted softly,

"You don't have to talk to her like that Nick."

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. He leaned his head against the tinted window and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled into the glass.

After a few tense moments, Casey put her ear buds back in slowly, Ketchup returned to staring out the opposite window, Liz and Joe returned to whisper, and I leaned into Kevin's tense shoulder.

I knew for a fact that Kevin hated it when Nick acted like this, mostly because he was the peace maker between Nick and his victim most of the time. Most of the time it was because his sugar was out of balance. Kevin's overprotective nature came from Nick's diabetes.

Joe didn't know how to react around Nick when he was like this. Nick wasn't nice Nick anymore. And until his body decided to cool off, it was pretty hard not to walk in the opposite direction. We all loved Nick dearly but when he was like this, it was hard to talk to him.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the snotty lady asked behind her oh-so-awesome desk.

"Yeah, we have an appointment with your face," Casey whispered beside me. I chocked back a laugh by biting on my lip. Kevin gave me a weird look before replying.

"Yes. Optional Rule has a meeting with Victoria Jacobs and the Jonas Brothers have a meeting with James Fuller."

The lady eyes us like we were stupid teenagers trying to sneak in and typed something on her keyboard. She studied her computer before glancing back at us. She did that multiple times before wrinkling her nose and turning her attention back to us. She put on a big, fake smile and said,

"Of course. Victoria will see Optional Rule in room 292 and James will see the Jonas Brothers in his office. I'm sure you know where that is."

Kevin nodded with a smile and led us all to the elevators. He stopped in front of them and turned to us. Joe and Nick stepped beside him.

"We have to take the elevator. You guys are down that hall," Kevin said pointing down the hallway to our left. "Good luck. We'll meet at our house if we get out at different times?" Kevin questioned.

"Sure, no problem man," Ketchup replied.

I gave Kevin a quick kiss and Joe and Liz hugged then we were on our way to the meeting.

When we got there we were introduced to Victoria Jacobs, a nice enough woman, but that could just be her image. We were sat down at a conference-like table soon after we walked in. She got through all the niceties fairly quickly: How are you? How's life? How's the business for you so far? That sort of stuff. Those shenanigans.

"So, what do you guys think of the Disneymania albums?" Viki, as was her desired name, asked us randomly. We all exchanged looks.

"Um, well, I mean," Casey started.

"Honestly guys. I want the god-honest truth," she said with a nod.

"They're alright I guess," I said with a shrug.

"A little too poppy for my taste," Ketchup replied.

"Too young for me," Casey spoke up.

"All of the above?" Liz asked unsure of her answer. We all shook our heads at her bad humor. She shrunk in her chair.

"OK, OK, fair enough. But what if you said we added more of a rock feel to them?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "That would make it so much better. No offense," I added quickly.

"None taken. Guys?" she asked the rest of the band.

They all nodded their heads.

"But what has this to do with us?" Ketchup asked skeptically.

"Well… I was thinking you guys could be that special rock boost Disney needs," Victoria said with an arm pump. Hello? What about Demi?!

We all exchanged shocked looks again.

Taking advantage of the silence, she added, "So guys, what do you say? Do you think Disneymania 7 could be in your definite future?"

**Kevin's POV**

"You guys are being fired from Disneymania," James spoke up as soon as we walked in. You could guess that the walking immediately stopped after that welcome.

"Hi to you too James. Oh yeah, we're doing fine. How about you?" Joe began sarcastically.

"Joe," Nick started warningly. No one wanted to start something with James.

"Let me be so bold as to ask why we are being fired again?" I stated rudely. It's not everyday someone finds out that they are being fired from an album contract.

James glanced up from his smaller-than-normal-sized-laptop, sighed, folded his hands together on top of his desk, and nodded to the three seats in front of his desk. All without moving except his hands and head. Once we sat he spoke again. Not before adding a famous smirk to his face,

"The oh-so-important Jonas Brothers are being out-staged and Disney decided to take advantage of this one certain bands fame. It's not like you needed that stupid album anyway," he said shrugging like he didn't care what happened to us as long as we made him money from our contract. Which was probably true. "I mean, you have started to work on the fourth album right?" Seeing the guilty looks on our faces he said sternly, almost yelling, "You know you guys need at least five new songs before the world tour right? Do I need to remind you when that tour starts?"

"May," we stated bitterly together.

"Yes, May. That's only three months away. So since you guys are slacking on your jobs, looks like I'll have to give you a deadline," he said flipping open his Blackberry.

We all groaned collectively. We HATED deadlines.

My mind started to race and plan ahead. Already making detours, changes of plans, moving or switching dates to make room for song making and recording time. Song ideas were popping in my head but were quickly thrown into the trash pile in one of the corners of my minds, already taken, too inappropriate for Disney, or too corny or stupid to even think about using. The reminder of another tour also made my head hurt like hell. I felt the pressure set in on my shoulders and the familiar feeling of anxiousness made my heart pound. I had a problem with stress and anxiety. I think and worry too much, believing that I have to do everything. It really is a problem. It needs to stop. Now would be awesome.

"OK," James said pulling me out of my filing cabinet. "On February fifteenth, I want at least two completed songs on this desk. Got it?" he questioned us harshly. I let my mouth drop open.

"James," Nick started, incredulously. "That's only like thirteen days away! Do you know how hard it is to write two completed songs in that amount of time?"

James stood up so suddenly, his chair toppled backward. Joe and I quickly stepped forward, blocking Nick. It was a brother intuition thing.

"Do I know? Do I KNOW?! Of course I know! I've written for the likes of Prince, Madonna, Mariah Carey, Christina Aguilera, Cher, ACDC, Rihanna, Beyonce. People who you will NEVER be! Now, if you don't want to loose your contract to Disney, I suggest you get out of here!" he screamed in our faces. I didn't flinch but I saw Joe take a step back and Nick wince at his tone. Told you didn't want to start anything with James.

"Sorry guys," Nick mumbled to us. We shrugged our shoulders. Wasn't a big deal really. That was the business for you.

"I want Joe and Nick to leave. I would like to speak to Kevin alone," James said, composing himself.

Joe and Nick shot me worried looks but I nodded to them, reassuring my brothers. They glanced at each other but walked out of the office nonetheless. Nick gave me a last worried glance before shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Disney agrees with me. We don't like you two together," James said, getting to the point.

"What…?" I asked confused. James gave me a withering look like I was a small child.

"You and Carrie. With you having a pure rep to protect and she being one of Fueled By Ramen's bands, well, FBR doesn't really have innocent bands. Your relationship gives us a bad image for our label overall."

**Carrie's POV**

"But we thought you didn't have any more spots available?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah we didn't, but we kicked a band out," she stated with a shrug.

**Kevin's POV**

"What! You can have my word for it! She is not like that! And for the record, the FBR guys are pretty cool people," I fired back.

Doesn't matter. We want you to break-up with her anyway," James said like it was no big deal. WHAT! Of course it was a big deal! I LOVED Carrie and he wanted me to break up with the most important person in my whole flipping LIFE! I had planned…

"Are you CRAZY! I won't do it!" I yelled in disbelief. What he said next almost stopped me from breathing. Not from the shock of the words, but because I knew they could do it. I've seen it happen before. It never ended well.

"If you don't, we'll break you up for you."

**Carrie's POV**

"Who?" Casey asked curiously.

"The Jonas Brothers."

Fake lady say WHAT now?

**I know, I am so mean and evil and so evilly mean it's not even funny. Sorry if you are now so totally upset that you don't want to read this anymore. I wouldn't blame you. I want to say the next one gets better, but it doesn't. It gets even worse. :\ I suck, I know. Love you my awesome readers! Don't leave me to my own devices please! I might just end up hurting myself! Love ya chickies! **


	5. Short and Not So Sweet

**To The Ones Who Didn't Bow…**

**Chapter 5: Short and Not So Sweet**

**Recap:**

**Kevin's POV**

"**If you don't, we'll break you up for you."**

**Carrie's POV**

"**Yeah we didn't, but we kicked a band out," she stated with a shrug.**

"**Who?" Casey asked curiously. **

"**The Jonas Brothers."**

**Fake lady say WHAT now?**

**Kevin's POV**

"Why?" I asked softly. "Why do you want to ruin my life?"

"Because we don't like you two together. She's not good enough for you Kevin. You might as well break it off with her now before she totally messes with your mind," James stated calmly.

I looked up from my shoes with a sad expression.

"You have to do it Kevin."

**Carrie's POV**

"Are they okay with this?" Liz asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they are totally cool with it. They're trying to break out of the Disney mold and do their own thing. They wanted you to have their spot," Victoria replied back with a smile.

We all exchanged looks and got into a group huddle.

"Guys, I don't think we should do it," Ketchup started. "She gives off a bad vibe. I don't think she's telling the truth."

"Oh, come on Ketchup! We need a fan base sometime! This is an excellent way to do it too," Casey complained.

"I agree with Case on that one," I said. Liz nodded.

Ketchup still had a wary look in his eye so I said,

"Ketchup, come on. It's just a song on a CD. What could go wrong?"

He contemplated this for a while. "Alright," he said, nodding. "We're gonna have to call Pete and ask him if it's alright first."

"I already did," Victoria butted in. "He said it would be an excellent way to get you guys out there."

Ketchup sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "OK. We'll do it then."

**Kevin's POV**

I nodded, defeated. My heart was pounding on the appending damage I was about to create. If there was any other way to dodge this break up, I would take it. There was no way in hell I wanted to do this. I would die first before I did, but since I was being blackmailed, I had no choice.

"Make it as painful as you possibly can, would be my advice. If she hates you, she'll get over you more easily. Save her the pain Kevin," James said with a sad smile. I nodded my head solemnly, blinded by the fact of what I had to do.

I looked up again from my shoes and met James' saddened eyes.

"I'm really sorry it had to be this way Kevin. But that's the business of dating someone younger than you. You should know that by now." I nodded again. "Well that's all. You can go now."

Before I could completely leave the room, he called me back.

"Oh, Kevin?" I stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't tell anyone we had this little covo ok?" I stiffened, but nodded.

That was that. I left.

**James' POV**

What a sad fuck. Was he seriously believing everything I was saying to him?

"Why?" he asked softly, looking down at his shoes. "Why do you want to ruin my life?" I smirked.

"Because we don't like you two together. She's not good enough for you Kevin. You might as well break it off with her now before she totally messes with your mind," I stated calmly. This was too easy. Best money I ever made.

The kid looked up from his shoes with a sad expression. I put on a sympathetic look just for him. I was a better actor than my colleagues believed me to be.

"You have to do it Kevin," I said. He nodded again.

"Make it as painful as you possibly can, would be my advice. If she hates you, she'll get over you more easily. Save her the pain Kevin," I said with a sad smile. It was sad that he was giving in so easily. I was hoping for a lot of yelling. I liked to yell.

He nodded his head solemnly again. He looked up again from his shoes and met my fake, saddened eyes.

"I'm really sorry it had to be this way Kevin. But that's the business of dating someone younger than you. You should know that by now," I said sternly. He nodded again. "Well that's all. You can go now," I finished.

Before he could completely leave the room, I called me back. Just because I like to torture him so much.

"Oh, Kevin?" He stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't tell anyone we had this little covo ok?" He stiffened, but nodded anyway.

I watched him walk out with a huge smirk on my face. What sad, fucked up asshole would do this to a kid? Oh right. Me. Oh man, am I bad or what?

I picked up my shiny new cell the boss had given to me. I knew it was bribery for what I just did. Like I said, best money I ever made. I dialed a few numbers and held I up to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Came a silky voice from the other end.

"Hey boss, it's James. It's done."

**Carrie's POV**

We were dismissed a little while after we had signed a one song contract with them. One song would be enough, Victoria reassured.

We were just walking by the elevator when it dinged, signaling the exit of passengers. We turned and watched as Nick and Joe walked out with confused expressions.

"What's up guys? Where's Kevin?" I asked curiously as we walked together to the car. Nick answered me because Joe and Liz were presently giggling in front of us.

"James wanted to talk to him alone. What did you do to him Carrie?" Nick asked jokingly. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Nothing," I whined. He rolled his eyes and followed Joe and Liz into the car.

"What about Kevin guys?" I asked, faltering into getting in the car.

"He can grab a taxi Carrie. Stop worrying. It's probably nothing," Casey reassured from inside the car.

"OK…" I said unsurely and climbed into the car after Ketchup.

"Kevin's going to be okay Carrie," Nick reassured me again. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. I mean, it's not like James could kill him right?"

"I guess not," I said, relaxing into my seat.

**Kevin's POV**

It felt like James had personally killed me right there in his office. I wish he really had so I wouldn't have to do this. I would actually like to be dead rather than break Carrie's heart. And mine.

I walked out of the Hollywood Records building to see the car we took over here no longer there. So they decided to not wait for me? I thought bitterly. Oh I feel so loved.

I walked to the end of the sidewalk and hailed a cab. One pulled over and once I got in, I told him the address to my house bitterly. We were driving for a few minutes and the cabbie had already glanced at me in his rearview mirror at least fifty times. He finally spoke up, to my annoyance,

"Aren't ya one a' those Jonas boys?" he asked. I was about to put on a fake, polite smile. As it turned out, I didn't feel like it, due to my slowly developing frustration at myself for giving in so easily to James. Instead, I kept my pissed off, defeated look and replied snottily,

"Yeah, so what? Is that a problem?"

Apparently I was scary pissed off because the guy got a wary look in his eye and replied,

"No. Jus' fig ya'd be drivin' somethin' more fancy than a taxi." I snorted at him and his bad grammar.

"Whatever. If you shut it, I'll give you a tip." The guys' eyes lit up and he did indeed shut it for the rest of the ride to my house.

I got out and gave the money to the guy as fast as I could once he pulled up to my house. Not waiting to see his eyes widen as the prospect of having one hundred extra dollars in his pocket, I ran up to my front door and let myself in. It was part mine anyway.

My anger, frustration, sadness, and everything else you could be feeling because you were being forced to break up with your girlfriend melted away once I heard her laughter coming from our living room. That was her extremely happy, I-am-in-so-much-contentment-it's-not-even-funny, laugh. I didn't want to take it away from her but I had to.

I walked over to the living room and watched from the doorway. They were all squished on our two couches watching Finding Nemo, her favorite movie. Joe and Liz were on the smaller couch, holding hands with their heads on top of each other. I smiled at the sight and sent up a silent prayer that Hollywood wouldn't find out about them too. Casey was the only other one on that couch, not paying attention to the movie at all. She was once again, texting on her phone. At her giggle, I knew it was Spencer on the other line. Ketchup, Carrie, and Nick were on the longest couch in that seating order. Ketchup and Nick smiled at the scene on the TV but Carrie was doubled over in laughter at her spot between Nick and Ketchup. It was so easy to make her laugh.

I smiled widely at her appearance. She was dressed so simply but looked so beautiful. Only in jeans and a shirt, she managed to outshine everyone else in the room. In my opinion at least. I almost snorted at the memory that I had once told interviewers that I wouldn't second glance a girl who was dressed sloppily. I was immature back then. I had once been happy. After what I was about to do, I would never be able to look at her the same again.

Before making my presence known, I imprinted her smile and laughter into the very creases of my brain. I don't think I would ever see it again. Was I really going to do this?

"Carrie," I spoke out quietly, making her whip her smiling, laughing face toward me.

"Kevin!" she smiled happily and ran to me and gave me a hug. Her scent quickly filled my nose, making me stiffen as I remembered what I was here for. She pulled away, confusion written all over her face. She was so easy to read. I smiled inwardly but it disappeared as I once again remembered. She so easily distracted me. Maybe this was for the better. She tilted her head to the side and questioned,

"Kevin? What's wrong?" We had the attention of the whole room now. We were apparently more interesting than Dory and Marlin swimming through the jelly fish.

"Kevin?" she asked again. I spun my head toward her, my eyes hardened and my mouth pressed into a thin, fake, annoyed line. She stepped away from me, startled. I had to make this as painful as I could, I remembered. Whatever makes it easier for her.

I made my voice go into the annoyed, angry tone I used with the cabbie and said the most tabooed, frightening sentence that all couples cower away from.

"Carrie, we need to talk. Alone." Yep, I was definitely going to do this.

I heard Liz and Casey draw in sharp breaths. I glanced over at Nick and Joe. Their expressions were short from happy as they shot me looks of confusion. I knew they were wondering why. Ketchup shot me a glare that obviously said, don't you dare. I shrugged it off. I was going to get it from the MCR guys anyway.

"Um, okay," she said quietly. I didn't meet her gaze I know she was directing at me, no matter how hard it was, and led her outside to our patio.

I knew what I was going to say. I had thought of all the situations and things she could have said and shifted them accordingly on my way over here. I knew I had to do this. If Disney did it, it would be a lot more painful for both of us.

She stood there in front of me, staring at her shoes. I sign of nervousness. She was practically never nervous. Did she know what was coming?

Keeping my hard, unemotional face on, I spoke,

**Carrie's POV**

"I never loved you."

That's what he said. Short and not so sweet.

I stared hard at my shoes, forcing the tears that threatened to spill, back. I would NOT let him see me cry. If he wanted to be an asshole, I would be a bitch. Something we never were.

I shot my eyes up to his and glared so fiercely that he lost his angry concentration for a moment.

"Good because I was on the verge of cheating anyway," I said, snottily and shrugging like it didn't matter to me. My heart was breaking. Do you see the lie?

"Then everything you said…?" he asked quietly.

"Was a lie, yep. I never did love you anyway." I replied, glancing into his eyes. No! I looked away quickly before I stopped.

"I hate you."

No.

**Kevin's POV**

So not true. I loved her. With all my heart. But my words said I hated her, so they must be right.

"I hate you too," she chocked out. I saw a tear slip by before she ran past me down the stairs and onto the grass of our backyard. Most likely to jump the wall to the road. She would run, I know. I wanted to follow her, but I didn't.

We were never a couple to argue. Just a few hateful words would get the job done.

She was gone. Out of my life. Most likely forever.

No.

Right then and there, I cried.

**Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Me and my accursed evil ways! I would LOVE to say that it will get better but alas, it will not. Hang in there.**


	6. Readers My Fans READ

**Guess what guys? Your faithful, awesome I might add, and innocent writer just got grounded for the next thirty days (ironic?). No iPod (I'm gonna die), no laptop (ouch), no internet (major ouch), no texting (eh), and no outings with my friends (I'm gonna miss them sooo much). The usual.**

**The only thing REALLY bad about this? I won't be able to update you guys which I feel extremely guilty and horrible about. I know I left you all on cliffhangers and that sucks immensely, I know. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry I got in trouble at the most inconvenient time.**

**Please, no replies or emails telling me how much I suck. I'm going to have a LOT of emails when I finally get back mid November. I love you all! See you in thirty days (which I still can't get over on how ironic that is)!**

**Carrie**


	7. MY FANS: READ: I'M BACK!

Oh my gosh you don't even know how happy I am to be back. Well, you guys are probably a lot happier than I am, but I digress.

I know you guys expected me to write while I was away and I did. I only wrote three chapters. I know, I know. Bad Carolyn! I'm kind of at a road block here. I don't know if I should skip time and go ahead or if I should detail out the whole "thing". -shakes head- Wait till you get to the point that I'm at. You all will hate me.

Anyway, I will try my best. Warning for future chapters: swearing and depression. I've already told you too much. Just expect chapters to be shorter than they normally are.

Now the really bad news:

I've been warned by F-net. I'm not going to risk putting up the chapters just to get them deleted. That's just dumb. So, I have options for you readers of mine:

1) Close the window angrily and wonder why I put this at the end of the note.

2) Follow me to **jonas brothers fanfiction archive. com** without the spaces, obviously.

I'd love it if you'd pick number two, but I understand if you don't. My screen name there is bazookabubblegumgoesboom. Quite lengthy I know, but I wanted something interesting.

Happy novel month!

Carolyn


End file.
